Dreams
by Sakura186
Summary: "It's only a dream…" She muttered to herself. "What is?" A voice asked. Hinamori turned around and saw Hitsugaya leaning against the wall. HitsuHina One-Shot.


This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

**Dreams**

Hinamori moaned as she felt his lips on her neck. He nibbled and withdrew. "You like that?" Hitsugaya asked. Hinamori blushed and nodded. Hitsugaya smirked as he kissed her neck on that particular spot which made her moan. He left a mark and kissed her lips.

Hinamori woke up with a start and looked around her surroundings. "It's only a dream", she muttered to herself.

"What is?" A voice asked.

Hinamori turned around and noticed Hitsugaya leaning against the wall near the sliding door.

She jumped and stuttered, "S-Shirou-chan!"

Hitsugaya replied, "Stop calling me that. More importantly, what is this dream?" Hinamori blushed and looked away.

"H-How long have you been standing there?", she asked, slightly afraid that maybe he heard her moaning in her sleep.

Hitsugaya smirked, "Long enough to hear you in your sleep. So what was that dream about?"

Hinamori flushed deep red and mumbled, "N-Nothing."

Hitsugaya smirked again. "It can't be nothing. I heard you moan."

"Mou why are you even here?" She asked, still blushing. Hitsugaya replied coolly, "I came here to tell you about the Fuku-taichou meeting."

"Oh, when is it?" Hinamori asked. "Tonight at 6. So, are you going to tell me about that dream you had?"

"N-Never!" Hinamori muttered.

"Why not?" Toshirou asked.

"Mou Shirou-chan! Just get out!" Hinamori pouted.

"Okay fine. But tell me about it later." He said as he got out and closed the door behind him. Hinamori sighed as she got out of bed. She bathed and got dressed.

Afterwards, she did her paperwork. As she finished, she walked out of the Fifth Division Barracks and to the Tenth Divison. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard Hitsugaya call out. She slid the door open and entered.

"Konichiwa, Rangiku-san, Shirou-chan." Matsumoto looked at her and grinned.

"Ah Hinamori!"

Hitsugaya groaned, "I told you to quit calling me that."

Matsumoto asked, "What brings you here?"

"Can I talk to you Rangiku-san? Alone?" Hinamori asked. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. _'What...?'_

"Sure." Matsumoto replied and walked out with Hinamori. They started walking with no specific destination.

"So what is it, Hinamori?"

"Ano... it s about Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori said.

"What about Taichou?" Rangiku asked.

"Well...I l-love him."

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Matsumoto's head.

"Ah! You mean you love Taichou but don t know what to do?"

"Y-Yes And I keep having these dreams", Hinamori muttered.

Matsumoto smirked. This could be worthwhile. "Why don't you confess?"

"What? There's no way I could do that!"

"Why not?" Matsumoto asked with a confused face.

"Mou I don t know whether he likes me or not." Hinamori replied.

_'He does love you'_ , Matsumoto thought. But there's no way she's going to tell Hinamori since she had no right. Hitsugaya should be the one to tell her.

"You won't know until you try!" Matsumoto insisted.

"B-But-" Matsumoto cut her off, "No buts! You re going to tell taichou." Then she pushed Hinamori back towards the Tenth Division and they entered. Hitsugaya looked up from his paperwork.

"Oh, it's you Matsumoto." Hinamori felt a little disappointed when he didn't mention her. She walked and sat on the couch.

"Matsumoto you do the rest of the work. I m going for a walk." Hitsugaya said as he got up.

Matsumoto whined, "But taichou, I have to attend the Fuku-taichou meeting."

Hitsugaya gave her a cold glare, "The Fuku-taichou meeting is not held for another 6 hours." Then he turned towards Hinamori. "Come."

Hinamori was shocked. Nevertheless, she followed him out of the Division. Hitsugaya took her to her room.

"Nee, why are we here, Shiro-chan?" Hitsugaya didn t reply. Instead, he shut the door and locked it.

"S-Shiro-chan?"

Hinamori widened her eyes as he pushed her to the wall and put his hands on both sides of her head. He leaned down so much their lips were just an inch apart from each other.

"Tell me about it." Hitsugaya whispered in her ear.

"W-What?", Hinamori blushed.

"That dream you had this morning." He started licking her ear. Hinamori moaned.

"N-No", She muttered. "Why not?" Hitsugaya smirked as he moved towards her lips and caught them in a kiss.

"N-No S-Stop", Hinamori moaned into his mouth. Hitsugaya pulled back and kissed her neck.

"Hitsugaya-kun S-Stop", She mumbled.

"Do you want to stop?" Hitsugaya asked as he touched her breasts. Hinamori moaned.

Hinamori gasped and sat up. She groaned. _'Another dream why can't it come true?'_

Hinamori looked around and noticed that she was in the Tenth Division._ 'I must ve fallen asleep...'_

"You finally awake, Bed-Wetter Momo?", Hinamori looked and saw Hitsugaya doing paperwork.

"Where s Rangiku-san?", She asked. Hitsugaya shrugged. "She must be slacking off as usual."

Then he smirked. "But Hinamori, I never knew you were a sleep talker."

Hinamori turned scarlet. "W-What?"

"You know, that s the exact word you said in your sleep." He stood up and walked towards her.

"What did you hear?" Hinamori gulped. Hitsugaya sat next to her.

"I heard everything you said. Well, from your side of the conversation." Hinamori blushed.

Hitsugaya looked at her face. "So, how did my side of the conversation go?" Hinamori widened her eyes. "Y-You..."

Hitsugaya smirked, "Well, anyone could ve heard you moaning and talking since you were practically yelling." She blushed again.

"Mou..." She pouted. Hitsugaya thought about how cute she looked.

"So, what was I trying to do to you, in the dream I mean?", He asked smirking. Hinamori blushed and looked away.

"You were trying to find out about the dream I had this morning."

"Well I do want to know. What should I do?", He asked as he inched closer to her face.

"W-Well..." Hinamori mumbled.

Before she could speak again, Hitsugaya pressed his lips to hers. Hinamori widened her eyes. Then she closed them and kissed him back.

"I love you." Hitsugaya said as he pulled back.

"I love you too." Hinamori said. And they kissed again.

They were so lost in their own world they didn't even hear Matsumoto enter the room. She smirked at the couple. She took out a camera out of nowhere and snapped a photo. _'Wait until this spreads over Soul Society.'_ She laughed mentally and ran to the Shinigami Women's Association to publish it.

* * *

Thank you for reading it! I hope you liked it! Please review and no flames! xD


End file.
